


Mamihlapinatapei

by janetcarter



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: The look between two people in which each loves the other but is too afraid to make the first move.
Relationships: Lyta Alexander/G'Kar
Kudos: 4





	Mamihlapinatapei

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an ask meme on tumblr a while ago, the prompt being the word in the title.

They had long since finished dinner, empty plates between them. Lyta’s soft fingers brushed against his hand. Their eye contact felt eternal, and an unsaid longing laced the stillness. Without the table keeping them opposite, he feared the magnetism pulling them closer and closer would only end in collision.

He slowly curled his fingers into his palm, tabletop replacing the surface upon which hers rested. She bit her lip, and took her plate away. 

He could not provide her the stability she lacked within herself. Perhaps, should she ever heal, he would not fear harming her as all others had.


End file.
